5 Minutes
by RainKim
Summary: Lima menit. kerinduan selama lima bulan itu hanya dibayar dengan lima menit. TaeKook Drabble.


**Five minutes**

 **.**

 **A TaeKook Drabble by Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berdiri diam sambil menenteng satu keranjang buah-buahan di tangan kanan dan sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kiri, itulah kegiatan yang Jeon Jungkook lakukan saat ini. Matanya menatap panjang ke sebuah gang perumahan yang dulu begitu sering ia singgahi. Berharap seseorang yang di kenalnya akan muncul dan menghampiri.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, sosok pemuda berwajah childish mendatanginya dengan seulas senyum di wajah. "lama tak bertemu, Kook-ah."

Jungkook mengangguk, dalam diam mengikuti langkah pemuda itu menyusuri gang.

"Oh iya, Jimin hyung."

Pemuda yang Jungkook panggil menoleh dan mengernyit ketika Jungkook mengangsurkan sekeranjang buah-buahan itu kepadanya. "untuknya. Maaf tak bisa membawa apapun. Tadinya aku ingin membawakan racun saja untuknya. Ku dengar dia nekat pergi ke lapangan sebelum aku datang kesini. Si bodoh itu memang benar-benar."

Jimin terkekeh mendengar Jungkook yang masih saja mengomel tentangnya. Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Rumah yang dulu sering menjadi tempat Jungkook untuk pulang.

"Dia tertidur setelah ku seret paksa untuk pulang. Mungkin cedera kakinya bertambah parah karena tadi ku lihat ia sempat menangis." Terang Jimin. "Kau ingin aku membangunkannya, Kook-ah?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja, Hyung-ah."

Jimin mengangguk paham kemudian mengajak Jungkook ke suatu kamar, "Dia di dalam. Masuk saja. Aku tinggal, ya?"

Setelah Jimin pergi, Jungkook perlahan masuk ke kamar dan sosoknya ada di sana. Tidur menyamping sambil memeluk bantal. Ada gips yang terpasang di kaki kanannya dan Jungkook meringis.

Perlahan ia bersimpuh di sisi tempat tidur, tepat di hadapan sosok itu.

Tak ada yang berubah.

Itu adalah hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Jungkook saat melihatnya. Wajah kekanakannya yang sedang terlelap. Rambut hitamnya yang masih berpotongan sama. Tubuh tingginya yang masih saja terlihat kurus. Seketika buncahan rasa rindu yang selama lima bulan ini Jungkook tahan menggedor relung hatinya amat kejam hingga membuat kedua pasang netranya berlinang.

"Tae Hyung..." bisiknya sambil menyentuh jemari Taehyung yang panjang, "Bogoshippeuda..."

Jemarinya kemudian beralih mengelus surai kelam Taehyung yang sedikit berantakan. "Hyungie bodoh, kapan kau akan berhenti bertingkah ceroboh?"

Ujung jarinya perlahan mengelus sebelah pipi Taehyung yang tak tertutupi bantal. "Kau benar-benar tak berubah, eoh? Tetap saja mengabaikan semua nasehat yang ku katakan padamu sejak dulu."

Gerakannya terhenti ketika Taehyung menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Akhirnya Jungkook berakhir duduk terdiam sambil menatap Taehyung lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Selama lima bulan ini aku selalu berusaha lari. Tapi pada akhirnya hatiku akan tetap kembali. Padamu, kembali mencintaimu tanpa henti. Lalu kenapa, saat aku kembali yang ku dapati hanya kecewa dan juga jalan yang tak pasti?"

Jungkook merebahkan kepalanya di bantal yang Taehyung peluk, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. "Aku lelah, Hyung. Jika memang kau tak ingin melepasku, bisakah kau perlakukan aku dengan lebih baik? Sehingga aku merasa bahwa kehadiranku ini berarti."

Ia melirik jam di atas nakas. Lima menit. Sudah lima menit Jungkook berada disana dan ia harus segera pergi.

"Aku pamit, hyung." ia menegakkan duduknya kemudian kembali menggamit jemari Taehyung. "Ku mohon cepatlah sembuh. Dengarkan apa kata Jimin hyung dan jangan membangkang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku menyayangimu, hyung."

Setetes air mata jatuh ke telapak tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook buru-buru menghapusnya. "Selamat tinggal, Taehyung hyung."

Jungkook beranjak keluar kamar dan disana sudah ada Jimin, menunggunya.

"Kau ingin pergi sekarang?" Tanya Jimin, "Tak ingin menunggu sampai Tae bangun?"

"Tidak, maksudku ya aku akan pergi dan tidak hyung, aku tidak ingin menunggunya sampai terbangun."

"Kenapa?" Jimin bertanya lirih. "Kalian saling mencintai, bukan? Kenapa kau selalu berusaha menghindarinya seperti ini?"

Jungkook tersenyum pedih, "Ya, aku mencintainya, hyung. Tapi apakah benar yang dirasakan Tae hyung itu adalah cinta yang sama?"

"Dia mencintaimu, Kook-ah. Sangat."

"Lalu kenapa bayanganku tak pernah ada di matanya, Hyung?" Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan sepasang onyxnya yang kembali berlinang. "Kenapa aku selalu diabaikan olehnya? Selalu memberiku kata 'nanti' setiap aku meminta dan berakhir dengan ia yang melupakan semua janjinya." Jungkook menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang telah basah. "Ku mohon, Hyung. Jangan buat aku kembali mengingat rasa sakitnya."

Jimin terpaku, sudut hatinya merasa bersalah karena telah mengungkit masa lalu. "Maafkan Hyung, Kook. Sungguh, maafkan hyung." Ia mendekat dan mengelus surai coklat yang lebih muda.

Pemuda Jeon mendongak kemudian menyeka lelehan air mata di pipinya, "Sudahlah, aku pamit Hyung." Ia tersenyum meski pancaran matanya tak berubah, "tolong jaga si bodoh yang tak peka itu baik-baik."

Park Jimin mengangguk singkat. "Pasti."

Dan Jeon Jungkook melangkan kaki meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

' _ini yang terakhir, hyung. Setelah ini kita mungkin tak akan bertemu lagi.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

End

.

.

.

A/N ; ada yang paham? Ngga yah? /plak/

Biarlah... saya hanya sedang butuh pelepasan dan pelampiasan... atau mungkin juga sedikit pelukan... huks... sorry for the spam... Really...

bye...


End file.
